Himitsu
by Hyuuki Kyouri
Summary: Hinata hanya seorang gadis biasa yang tinggal di perumahan kumuh, namun mencintai seorang yang tidak dalam derajat keluarga yang sama. Dan ia lebih memilih mengungkapkannya melalui lantunan melodi. Warning inside!  RnR Pleasee..
1. Chapter 1

Yeay! Yuuki dateng lagi neh minna.. Pada kangen kan ma yuuki? #ditabok bolak-balik

Oh ya sekedar pemberitahuan ne fic saya yang ke empat lho *apaan, gak nyambung deh*

Yasudlah saya lagi males buat ngoceh-ngoceh gak jelas, mending kita langsung aja yakh..

**Disclaimer:** yang pasti tokoh-tokohnya punya Masashi Kishimoto, tapi fic ini punya saya donk.. hehe

**Warning:** Aneh, Typo(s), cerita gak nyambung, gaje, OOC (mungkin), AU, Twoshot (mungkin), pendek, dan maaf kalau deskripsinya kurang atau jelek cz emang saya paling gak bisa buat deskrip T.T

**Sumarry:** Bisakah seseorang dapat tersenyum meski di dalamnya ia pun sudah hancur? Tapi jika diizinkan, bisakah aku menjadi seorang putri yang ada di dongeng-dongeng sebelum tidur?

**Don't Like? Don't Read! **

**Enjoy minna.. **

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Himitsu**

Hamparan biru luas terbentang dengan indahnya di langit dengan kumpulan awan putih yang menyertai. Udara yang bergerak di sekitarnya membawa dedaunan kering yang tergeletak di jalanan menari dengan gemulai di angkasa.

Cahaya mentari menyeruak masuk melalui celah-celah ventilasi kamar bernuansa lavender. Membangunkan seorang gadis yang tengah di alam mimpi indahnya. Dengan sangat terpaksa gadis itu membuka mata indahnya yang sejak semalam telah tertutup menyembunyikan warnanya.

Silau. Itulah yang ia rasakan saat indera penglihatannya menangkap cahaya-cahaya mentari itu. Perlahan gadis itu mengusap-usap matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

Mencoba membiasakan matanya saat terbangun dari tidur lelapnya semalam. Kemudian pemilik mata amethyst itu menurunkan kakinya, menapaki lantai kamar yang dingin. Membawanya ke jendela kamarnya.

Ia membuka tirai jendela berwarna oranye. Warna yang sangat ia sukai, mengingat seseorang yang sejak dulu berada di hatinya. Seseorang yang mampu membuatnya hangat dan mampu melupakan segala kesedihan dalam hatinya.

Senyum manis terukir dengan jelas di wajah manisnya. Merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari yang mengenai kulit.

Mengamati setiap aktivitas yang terjadi di sekitar rumahnya. Gadis berambut indigo itu sesekali menyapa orang-orang yang lalu lalang di depan rumahnya melalui jendela usangnya.

"Ohayou Asuma ji-san," ramahnya pada tukang pos yang selalu berkeliling di perumahan kumuh itu.

"Oh, hai! Ohayou Hinata," balasnya dengan senyum mengembang.

Setelah selesai menikmati indahnya pagi di sekitar tempat tinggalnya, ia pun berbalik meninggalkan jendela yang terbuka itu dengan engselnya yang sudah berkarat. Bersiap untuk melakukan aktifitas hari ini.

**.**

**~#~#~#~#~**

**.**

Gitar. Sebuah benda yang sangat ia sayang bahkan menurutnya, hidupnya serasa sepi dan tak berwarna tanpa benda bulat berlekuk dan mempunyai gagang panjang yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi. Tak terkecuali saat dirinya pergi ke sekolah.

Karena gadis itu hanya dapat mengungkapkan perasaannya melalui gitar tuanya dengan melantunkan melodi indah dari bibir mungilnya.

Tiap hari gadis itu selalu menyempatkan diri untuk memetik senar-senar yang bahkan hampir rusak karena terlalu sering musik yang mampu mendamaikan hatinya dengan suara khasnya yang merdu.

Membawa langkah kaki jenjangnya menapaki jalanan menuju Takumi High School. Sekolah tempatnya menimba ilmu saat ini dan juga tempat dimana ia bertemu dengan pemuda kuning jabrik yang kini menjadi err-sahabatnya.

Ya hanya sebatas sahabat bagi pemuda itu, tapi hal itu berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ada di pikiran gadis itu. Entah benar atau tidak, tapi gadis itu berharap jika sedikit saja pemuda itu dapat mengerti akan perasaannya.

Rasa itu selalu berkecamuk dalam hati sang gadis lavender, saat mereka bertatap muka ataupun hanya sebatas senyuman kecil yang diberikan pemuda itu. Hanya sebatas sapaan kecil belaka, sebagai sahabat yang baik tepatnya.

Itu semua tak bisa dia pungkiri, karena wajahnya yang selalu bersemu ketika mereka sedang dalam jarak yang dekat. Entah pemuda itu bodoh atau memang benar-benar tidak peka terhadap perempuan, oleh karenanya ia tak begitu paham apa arti dari rona merah yang menghiasi wajah manis sang gadis.

"Hei Hinata-chan..!" seru seseorang dari kejauhan.

Si empunya pun menolehkan kepalanya mencari sumber suara. Dan ternyata dia adalah seorang yang telah menghiasi malam-malamnya, seorang yang mampu meluluh lantakkan hatinya dengan seketika. "H-hai.. Naruto-kun.." senyum manis terukir di sana.

"Wah.. untung aku ketemu kamu, jadi kita bisa sama-sama ke kelas ya 'kan?" cengir pemuda berambut duren.

"I-iya ya Naruto-kun.." jawabnya seadanya. Rona merah itu kembali muncul di kedua pipi mulus sang gadis, tanpa pemuda itu mengetahuinya.

"Yasudah, ayo nanti kita telat," ucapnya bergegas seraya menggenggam erat tangan kecil milik Hinata.

**.**

**~#~#~#~#~**

**.**

Dentingan bel pun menggema di seluruh penjuru Takumi High School. Suara itu bagaikan sebuah alunan musik dari surga bagi seluruh murid karena rasa penat dari mata pelajaran dan tugas yang guru-guru berikan. Dan itu juga menandakan bahwa sudah tiba waktunya untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

Helaian rambut lavender terbang melambai lambai di udara bersamaan dengan dedaunan kering yang tertiup angin. Poninya pun ikut tersibak beberapa kali karenanya.

Di bawah rimbunan pohon sakura, ia melangkahkan kakinya yang mulus itu dengan pasti. Dan dengan sebuah tas ransel yang bertengger di punggungnya dan tak ketinggalan dengan sebuah gitar yang berada di tangan kanannya. Gadis itu mengayun-ayunkan tangannya menikmati hembusan angin yang membelai lembut kulit pucatnya

"Huah.. sejuknya.." riangnya sembari mengalunkan sebuah nada-nada kecil yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

Tak ada yang ia sukai selain berjalan-jalan di tengah rimbunan pohon sakura di sisi-sisi jalan. Menikmatinya selalu membuat hatinya damai, sejenak meupakan urusan dunia pikirnya.

"Hoi Hinata-chan, kami duluan ya..," ucap seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang sedang menaiki motor miliknya bersama dengan seseorang di jok bagian belakang.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang memang sudah merebut hati pemuda itu. Gadis pink itu pun hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah gadis lavender.

Motor itu melaju dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang tidak lambat. Menghepaskan dedaunan yang telah mati dan berserakan di jalanan ke arah sang gadis lavender. Sedang gadis itu hanya dapat tersenyum kecut melihat pemandangan itu. Melihat seorang yang telah lama ia sukai bersama dengan orang lain.

Sakit. Sakit yang ia rasakan sudah semakin parah bukan sakit fisik memang, namun rasa sakit ini dapat dengan mudah membuat hatinya terasa tersayat sayat dan tercabik-cabik hingga terkadang ia sulit untuk mengambil napas.

Terlalu mengharapkan apa yang memang bukan menjadi haknya, mungkin karena itu ia mendapatkan ganjaran seperti ini. Pemuda itu sangat sulit untuk ia jangkau, sangat jauh untuk ia dapatkan mengingat dirinya dan Naruto tidaklah dalam satu derajat keluarga yang sama.

Bagaikan pungguk merindukan bulan. Mungkin itulah peribahasa yang pantas untuknya.

Namun, apakah ia memang tak ditakdirkan bersama dengan seorang yang ia cintai? Apakah tak pantas baginya untuk bahagia dengan seorang yang ia kasihi? Hanya pertanyaan itulah yang selalu terlintas di dalam otaknya.

"Dia.. hanya menganggapku sebatas sahabat, tak lebih dari itu. Janganlah kau terlalu berharap padanya Hinata, kau dan dia tak akan mungkin dapat bersatu," gumamnya lirih.

Suasana hatinya berubah seketika. Kini wajah manis itu tampak kusut. Sang lavender telah layu tanpa mentarinya. Karena sang mentari lebih memilih memberi kekuatannya pada bunga sakura. Lavender yang rapuh itu hanya dapat berharap agar sang mentari dapat sedikit saja melihatnya. Sekedar memberi sedikit kekuatan untuknya.

**.**

**~#~#~#~#~**

**.**

Dibawah sebuah pohon maple sang gadis menikmati pemandangan alam yang terbentang luas di langit atas. Tampak olehnya segerombolan awan cumulus yang berarak menampilkan warna putih berkilauannya. Tak jarang ia pun melihat burung-burung kecil terbang kesana kemari mencari makanan untuk anaknya.

Memainkan melodi indah dengan sebuah gitar tua yang tersemat di antara tubuh dan kedua kakinya yang dilipat. Menerawang jauh ke depan, yang entah kita pun tak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

Sejuk rasanya, bersadar di bawah pohon yang rindang di tengah teriknya mentari yang menyengat. Sepoi angin terasa membelai lemah kulit pucatnya. Saat yang tepat untuk bermain musik bukan?

_Sotto mezameru..  
Hakanai omoi zutto donna toki demo negau yo  
Anata ni todoku you ni to..  
"Ato sukoshi" to iu kyouri ga fumi dasenakute _

_Itsumo me no maewa tozasarete ita no  
Aitai aenai hibi wo kasaneru tabi ni  
Tsuyoi tokimeki wa setsunasa ni naru yo_

_Moshimo eien to iu mono ga aru nara  
Toomawari shite demo shinjite mitai.. (1)_

Lantunan musik gitar berpadu dengan musik alam yang berasal dari dedaunan merah yang saling bergesekkan. Membuat suara indah itu bagaikan sebuah musik yang menghangatkan hati. Gadis lavender itu memetik senar-senar gitar dengan kepiawaiannya sambil memejamkan mata amethtstnya.

Merasakan apa yang dapat ia rasakan saat ini. Bahagia bercampur damai, sungguh perpaduan yang menyenangkan bukan? Sekaligus sebagai pelampiasan atas apa yang ia rasakan, karena hanya dengan ini ia dapat mengungkapkannya.

Setelah selesai bersenandung, Hinata pun meletakkan gitar tua kesayangannya itu tepat di sampingnya dengan perlahan. Sembari menekuk kedua lututnya dan sejurus kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangannya. Menatap hamparan langit biru tanpa penghalang apapun di atasnya. Tak jarag pula ia melihat segerombolan burung melintas di antaranya.

"DORR!"

Suara bass seorang pemuda tertangkap di indera pendengarannya, membuat gadis amethyst itu terlonjak kaget dan tersadar dari lamunannya.

"E-eh Naruto-kun.. mengagetkan saja.."

"Ehehe.. gomen Hinata-chan, habis dari tadi aku lihat kau terus melamun sih," ucapnya dengan cengir yang biasa ia perlihatkan. "Atau jangan-jangan kau sedang... memikirkanku ya?" lanjut Naruto dengan nada menggoda dan dengan pedenya.

Blush. Seketika wajah pucat itu merona, memberi kesan di wajah manisnya. "E-e-eh nggak kok, Naruto-kun.."

Naruto menatap dalam wajah Hinata. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang gadis hingga mau tak mau gadis penyuka warna lavender itu pun harus merapatkan tubuhnya pada kulit pohon yang berada di belakang tubuhnya.

"E-e-eh.. a-apa yang mau ka-kau lakukan Naruto-kun?" ucapnya ketakutan sembari memejamkan kuat-kuat mata amethyst-nya.

**To Be Continued**

Ket :

di atas itu lirik lagu Ost. Inuyasha yang judulnya "My Will"

Kata 'Himitsu' diambil dari bhs. Jepang yang artinya Rahasia

*jedot jedotin kepala ke bantal* haduuh fict apaan ini, kok kayaknya terlalu lebe bin gaje bin ancur binti super duper abaless(?)

Sebenernya ne fict pelampiasan saya ke mapel kesenian gara-gara tes nyanyi lagu '3 cinta' di sekolah ToT

dan.. jadilah fict ini (u_u) padahal coba aja lagu yang di tes lagunya YUI atau lagu Jepang lain.. Arrgghh *frustasi mode* (lha? Knp saya malah curcol gajeness gini yakh 0.0a)

Huah yuuki juga tak tahu lah terserah kalian para senpai, readers, ataupun reviewers yang bisa nilai fic ne masih pantes buat dilanjutin atau gak. So, yuuki minta reviewnya yakh minna.. _

**Wokeh.. RnR pleaseee.. ,**

**Arigatou**

**Hyuuki a.k.a Yuuki n_n**


	2. Chapter 2

Ehem.. Ehem.. *Lagi sakit tenggorokan neh* Plakk! Hehehe... Hallo semua.. XDD

Karena seminggu ne sekolah Yuuki libur, jadi yuuki bisa ngelanjutin ne fict neh hohoho senangnya.. Akhirnya saya terbebas dari yang namanya kimia, fisika, dan sebagainya. Sungguh keajaiban yang tak terduga *lebaynya kumat* Tapi karena males buat ke warnet jadi yuuki baru bisa apdet sekarang *evil smirk*

Ah, saya gak nyangka ternyata sudah genap setahun saya di ini *lol* Seneng juga meski saya gak bisa buat karya yang bagus, setidaknya saya dah bisa nyalurin imajinasi saya Xp Arigatou minna..

Okok, kalian pada gak sabar kan.. *All: Sapa juga yang mau-pundung-* So, kita langsung mulai yakh Xp

**Disclaimer :** Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, yuuki cuma pinjem bentar doang ntar juga di balikin ke asalnya kok ^^v

**Warning :** AU, Gajeness, Abal, Jelek, Typo(s), Ancur bin lebay, OOC, EYD berantakan, dll. Oh ya, satu lagi maaf kalau kebanyakan skip time =.=

**Happy reading.. **

**Previous**

Naruto menatap dalam wajah Hinata. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang gadis hingga mau tak mau gadis penyuka warna lavender itu pun harus merapatkan tubuhnya pada kulit pohon yang berada di belakang tubuhnya.

"E-e-eh.. a-apa yang mau ka-kau lakukan Naruto-kun?" ucapnya ketakutan sembari memejamkan kuat-kuat mata amethyst-nya.

**Himitsu **

**Chapter 2**

Sungguh, gadis itu tak berani menatap mata _sapphire_ di hadapannya. Tangan kirinya memegang kuat gitar tuanya. Jika saja ia harus menatap pancaran mata itu, bisa dipastikan dirinya akan kehilangan kesadarannya dengan wajah merah padam.

CUP.

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat begitu saja di pipi pucatnya. Hembusan angin membelai tiap helai rambut indigonya, membawanya menari-nari di udara. Sebuah rencana Tuhan yang tak terduga olehnya. Terkejut sekaligus bahagia, itulah yang Hinata rasakan saat ini. Gitar tua dan pohon maple itu menjadi saksi bisu kejadian ini.

"..."

"Hehehe... Itu, sebagai tanda."

Wajah gadis itu kini sudah sangat merah, bahkan warnanya pun hampir menyamakan warna kepiting rebus yang baru saja diangkat. Menambah kesan manis di wajahnya. Sampai-sampai ia pun tak sadar dengan apa yang barusan terjadi pada dirinya.

Mata _amethyst_ miliknya tak berkedip sedikitpun, mengamati setiap lekukan wajah pemuda tampan tersebut dengan pandangan yang sulit itu masih tampak_ shock, _terlihat jelas di wajahnya dengan sebuah tangan mungilnya yang bertengger di pipi kanannya. "Ta-tanda? Apa maksudnya Naruto-_kun_?"

"Ya. Tanda. Tanda bahwa aku... menyukaimu." Ujarnya dengan cengiran lebar sambil menatap mata _amethyst_ sang gadis. "Menyukaimu... sebagai sahabatku yang paling baik, yang pernah aku miliki. Hehe.. aku harap kita akan terus bersahabat selamanya." Lanjutnya menatap langit.

Pancaran mata _amethyst_ itu kian meredup setelah mendengarnya bertutur. Harapannya kini lenyap sudah, bagaikan debu yang di hempas oleh angin dan tak menyisakan sedikitpun jejaknya. Sebuah harapan yang memang sulit untuk dicapai. Namun, salahkah jika dirinya mencintai seseorang?.

Ternyata memang benar, bahwa anggapan cinta itu datang secara tiba-tiba. Tak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi, siapa yang ia cintai, bahkan seseorang rela melakukan apapun demi cintanya. Sama halnya dengan sang gadis _amethyst_, ia tak peduli bahwa pemuda itu sudah memiliki seorang kekasih.

Ia pun tak peduli jika suatu saat nanti hatinya akan lebih tersakiti dibanding yang ia rasakan saat ini. Karena tempat di hatinya sudah terisi oleh pemuda _blonde_ itu dan tempat itu tak akan pernah tergantikan oleh orang lain. Meskipun untuk saat ini ia bahagia karena pemuda itu telah menyatakan rasa sukanya kepadanya, namun sebagai seorang sahabat.

Hening. Begitulah suasana yang menyelimuti mereka. Sang pemuda terlihat memandang jauh kedepan dengan sebuah senyum simpul di bibirnya, sedangkan sang gadis? Ia hanya menundukkan wajahnya seolah-olah ia sedang berpikir sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri.

'Kenapa aku begitu bodoh. Berharap ia akan menyukaiku sebagai seorang kekasih. Hm, ternyata begitu menyedihkannya diriku,' pikir gadis berambut biru menertawai dirinya sendiri.

"Hei Hinata-_chan_? Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" tanya pemuda _blonde_ khawatir.

Suara yang tak asing itu terdengar oleh indera pendengarannya. Kepalanya terangkat perlahan menatap jauh ke depan sembari tersenyum kecut, "Hm. A-aku... aku tak apa Naruto-_kun_. Tenang saja, jangan khawatirkan aku."

"Ta-tapi... wajahmu, pucat?"

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku tak apa-apa kok. Aku permisi, masih banyak yang harus ku kerjakan." Sebuah senyuman ia berikan pada lelaki di sampingnya. Sampai akhirnya ia pergi dengan langkah lemah.

Gadis itu berbalik pergi, sembari meneteskan sebuah cairan bening dari mata indahnya. Hinata meninggalkan tempat itu dan meninggalkan pemuda itu sendiri dengan tatapan cemas sekaligus bertanya-tanya.

"Dia kenapa ya? Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi aneh seperti itu? Ah, sudahlah." Gumam sang pemuda menatap punggung yang tertutupi oleh rambut indigo itu dengan cemas kemudian berbalik dan menyenderkan tubuh tegapnya pada batang pohon di belakangnya.

Sejenak, gadis lembut itu menghentikan langkah kecilnya berbalik menatap tubuh pemuda yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya tersebut. Hinata tersenyum lembut melihatnya, setitik air mata itu jatuh lagi membasahi pipi mulusnya, 'Aku baik-baik saja Naruto-kun... Ya. aku pasti baik-baik saja,' pikirnya.

Mungkin gadis manis itu tak akan kuat untuk membendung cairan bening tersebut, jika saja ia harus lebih lama lagi duduk di samping pemuda yang ada sudah mengambil tempat di hatinya itu. Dan ia pun tak mau jika pemuda itu melihatnya seperti ini karena yang Naruto tahu, ia adalah seorang gadis yang sangat kuat.

**~ o00o ~**

"_Tadaima_..." ucapnya lemah. "Hhh.. seperti biasa, selalu begini. Tak ada yang menyambut kedatanganku," lanjutnya.

Tepatnya, Hinata memang tinggal sendiri di rumahnya yang kecil. Bukan karena ia sudah tidak mempunyai orang tua ataupun keluarga dekat, tapi sebenarnya gadis itu masih memiliki keluarga yang tak lain adalah ayah kandungnya.

Namun, ayahnya adalah seorang pemabuk dan penjudi yang hanya selalu meminta uang kepadanya. Ayahnya pun hanya beberapa kali dalam sebulan pulang ke rumah dan itu juga yang menyebabkan gadis itu terkadang harus bolos sekolah untuk mencari penghasilan.

Sembari menutup pintu kayu yang sudah lapuk, gadis itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan langkah gontai. Ia tampak sangat lelah tak lama kemudian ia merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur, yang menurutnya merupakan tempat paling nyaman. Dimana ia dapat bermimpi menjadi seorang Puteri yang ada di dongeng-dongeng sebelum tidur.

Rambut_ indigo_ panjangnya tergerai begitu saja di atas tempat tidur yang hanya cukup untuk satu orang. Kakinya yang ramping menjulur begitu saja ke lantai kamar yang dingin. Seragam sekolahnya pun sudah berantakan. Nafasnya pun terasa putus-putus. Entah mengapa, tapi yang jelas hari ini ia sangat lelah.

Matanya serasa berkunang-kunang. Rasanya, ia ingin segera menuju ke dunia mimpinya. Tapi sepertinya mata _amethyst_-nya tak mau mengikuti keinginannya. Di pikirannya masih terpatri dengan jelas kejadian saat bersama Naruto. Sesekali ia tersenyum, namun ternyata sakit itu lebih membekas di hatinya. Sungguh, gadis itu menginginkan lebih dari seorang sahabat.

Kini tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering. Maka gadis itu beranjak dari tidurnya untuk mengambil segelas air.

Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aneh dari tubuhnya. Kepalanya terasa sakit, padahal baru saja ia ingin melangkah. Semua yang ia lihat terasa berputar dan pandangannya memburam. "Akh.." Rintihnya. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa gadis_ indigo_ itu membatalkan niatnya untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa hausnya. Hinata memejamkan mata violetnya hingga gadis itu pun tertidur dlam buaian mimpi.

**=*himitsu*=**

Pagi hari yang hangat. Sang mentari perlahan-lahan muncul memamerkan sinarnya. Nampak penduduk yang tinggal di perumahan kumuh itu telah terjaga dari tidur lelapnya semalam. Diantara mereka ada yang sedang menjemur pakaian, mencuci, bahkan ada pula yang sedang membersihkan aliran air. Pemandangan yang terbilang sudah umum.

Namun berbeda dengan gadis lavender, ia belum juga membuka mata indahnya untuk melihat keluar jendela seperti yang biasa gadis itu lakukan saat pagi hari. Meskipun cahaya mentari telah masuk melalui celah-celah ventilasi kamarnya dan menggelitik indera penglihatannya.

Ia ingin sekali memperlihatkan pancaran _amethyst_-nya, tapi entah kenapa rasanya mata itu sangat sulit untuk terbuka. Untuk saat ini tubuh dan kepalanya terasa sangat berat. Kakinya terasa sangat lemas bagaikan tak bertenaga.

Gadis itu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membuka matanya mengingat hari ini akan diadakan ulangan biologi, sekaligus pelajaran yang sangat ia senangi. Karenanya ia tak mau jika harus izin karena hal sepele semacam ini, pikirnya.

Gadis itu membuka selimut yang menutipi tubuhnya setelahnya ia pun menuruunkan kaki jenjangnya. Lantai yang ia pijaki sekarang ini terasa sangat dingin menusuk, namun ia mengindahkan apapun yang terjadi pada dirinya. Dan pergi ke sekolah dengan langkah yang berat.

**~ o00o ~**

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi nyaring di seluruh penjuru Takumi High School (THS). Saat yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua murid. Karena mereka dapat mengisi perut mereka yang sudah memprotes atas haknya, yang pastinya adalah makanan.

Berbanding terbalik dengan gadis berambut biru tua itu, gadis itu terduduk manis di bangkunya yang terletak di dekat jendela. Sedari tadi ia membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua lengannya yang ia tekuk. Rambut indigo panjangnya tergerai begitu saja, helaian rambut birunya menutupi wajah cantiknya.

Naruto yang duduk di sebuah bangku yang tak jauh dari gadis itu pun hanya dapat memandangnya heran. Karena sejak pelajaran terakhir sebelum bel istirahat dibunyikan, gadis itu tampaknya murung. Seperti ada sebuah permasalahan yang tengah terjadi padanya. Dan tak biasanya pula gadis itu tidak memainkan gitar tuanya di bawah pohon berdaun merah saat jam istirahat.

'Rasanya hari ini dia sangat aneh, tak seperti biasanya.' Ujar pemuda _blonde_ itu dalam hati.

Dengan langkah pelan pemuda berambut_ blonde_ itu menghampiri Hinata. Kini ia sudah berdiri tepat di depan meja gadis yang sedang menelungkupkan kepalanya. Lelaki itu menatap lekat gadis yang berada di hadapannya itu dengan mata biru langitnya. 'Apa dia tidur? Ah, itu tidak mungkin kan? Atau jangan-jangan dia marah karena hal kemarin?' pikirnya.

Sedikit, ia membungkukkan badannya. Berusaha mendekatinya dan bertanya padanya. Dengan keraguan yang terlukis di wajah tampannya itu ia mencoba bertanya, "Hi..Hinata-_chan_.."

"Engh..." Hanya itulah jawaban yang didapatnya. Namun tak lama setelah itu, gadis yang setiap saatnya tak lepas dari gitar tua miliknya itu pun menengadahkan kepalanya memandang wajah sang pemuda.

"Hei, Hinata-chan... Hm.. Anu, apa kau marah soal kemarin?"

Gadis manis itu berusaha menarik tiap sudut bibirnya untuk menampilkan wajah cerianya seperti biasa. "Eh? A..aku tidak marah kok Naruto-_kun_... Tenang saja."

"La "

"Ne, a-aku mau keluar sebentar. Aku duluan ya Naruto-kun, Jaa.." Belum sempat lelaki itu melanjutkan pertanyaannya gadis itu dengan cepat menyanggahnya. Kemudian gadis itu mengambil gitar kesayangannya dan pergi sembari tersenyum pada pria bermata _sapphire _tersebut.

Tidak. Gadis itu tak akan pernah bisa marah kepadanya. Kepada seorang pemuda_ blonde_ bermata biru langit itu. Mata yang dapat memancarkan sinar kehangatan kepadanya. Bahkan gadis itu pun tak dapat untuk berhenti memikirkannya. Tak dapat pula ia melupakan cengiran yang selalu terlukis di wajah tampan pemuda itu.

Gadis itu pun tak akan marah hanya karena kejadian kemarin. Kejadian yang tak terduga. Kejadian yang dapat membuat dirinya serasa melayang ke langit sekaligus membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Kali ini ia hanya sedikit lelah akan tubuhnya, walaupun masih ada sedikit goresan luka di hatinya.

Gadis itu beranjak dari bangkunya, melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menapaki lantai marmer ruangan itu dengan gitarnya -itu sudah pasti. Pemuda itu pun lagi-lagi hanya dapat menatap heran melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya yang satu ini.

Langkah gadis itu seakan berat meski ia tidak membawa beban berat. Tak jarang pula langkah kakinya seperti terhuyung-huyung. Wajah berserinya kini digantikan dengan wajah pucat pasi dengan peluh yang melapisi dahinya.

Naruto yang melihatnya pun tampak cemas kepadanya. Alis pemuda itu saling bertaut satu sama lain. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri sang gadis yang terlihat kesusahan dalam langkahnya. Pemuda pecinta ramen itu menggenggam pergelangan tangan kecil milik Hinata, mencegahnya berjalan lebih jauh.

Dengan lembut ia berkata seraya memandang dalam mata bulan sang gadis, "_Daijoubu ka_, Hinata-_chan_...?"

Mata amethyst itu kini memandang pergelangan tangannya, dan dengan lembut ia menepis tangan kekar milik sang pemuda. "Hm. _Daijoubu desu_, Na-naruto-_kun_.." Gadis itu tersenyum dan berlalu begitu saja. Pemuda itu pun hanya dapat tertunduk dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk kembali ke mejanya.

Sejauh gadis itu melangkah, maka ia merasakan bahwa semakin berat pula kepalanya. Pandangannya tiba-tiba saja memburam, menyebabkannya berjalan dengan terhuyung-huyung. Kakinya yang sedari tadi memang sudah lemas pun kini sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan berat tubuhnya. Kesadaran gadis manis itu kini telah hilang sepenuhnya.

Gitar tua kesayangannya pun terlepas dari genggamannya sehingga menghasilkan suara yang amat keras. Begitu pun dengan tubuhnya yang ikut ambruk dan menimbulkan suara berdebuk pelan yang tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran satu-satunya pemuda yang berada di ruangan keil tersebut.

Lelaki blonde yang baru saja berbalik itu dikagetkan oleh sebuah suara itu, dan terpaksa ia pun harus kembali memutar tubuhnya ke arah yang berlawanan seperti tadi. Mata sapphire sang pemuda membelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Wajah cemas dan kepanikan terlukis di raut wajah pemuda yang selalu tampak bersemangat itu.

Otaknya serasa terhenti mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi, namun setelahnya ia kakinya bereaksi dengan cepat ke arah gadis lavender yang sudah tak sadarkan diri seraya memanggil nama sang gadis, "HINATA!".

**To Be Cotinued**

**.**

Balesan yang gak log in:

#Kai : Hehe makasih pujiannya ya.. Ne, bagus? Diliat dari mananya? Yasudlah, thanx buat ripyunya yakh.. ^^ Chap 2 update, Mind to RnR again?

#KATROK : Sebenernya saya agak gimana gitu liat penname-mu, tapi lucu juga sih haha.. Makasih dah mau review^^ Mind to RnR again?

Buat yang log in cek inbox masing-masing yakh..

Haduh.. Kenapa jadi tambah ancur gini yakh.. (u_u) Maafkan yuuki minna, yuuki emang gak berbakat buat bikin fict jadi hasilnya seperti ini. Sungguh fic yg mengecewakan sih, tapi saya akan berusaha untuk yang terbaik *halah! Dirajam masa*

Oke yuuki lagi gak mood buat berlebe-lebe ria (lha? Bukannya dari tadi ya?), So, yuuki minta bantuan kritik dan sarannya yakh buat fic ini hehehe..

**Read n Review Pleasee..**

**Arigatou**

**Hyuuki a.k.a Yuuki n_n**


End file.
